forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Highmoon
| exports = Grain, produce, timber, rare woods, resin, amber, furs | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = 3505 | popyear1 = 1372 | population2 =8000 | popyear2 =1479 | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = Theremen Ulath | ruleryear1 = 1372 | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Highmoon a large town and the capital of Deepingdale, known to be the most well-integrated settlement of humans, elves, and half-elves in all of Faerûn. It was prosperous, exciting and often full of adventurers and travelers from Cormyr, Sembia, and beyond. Government Highmoon was led by the Lord of Highmoon, who also served as the ruler over all of Deepingdale. By 1372 DR, this position was held by Theremen Ulath. History The city was founded in the late 11 century DR, but grew quickly over its 400-year existence. The population rose to over 3000 by 1372 DR and over 8000 by 1479 DR. Although early growth of the city was stymied by a lack of military support, conflicts with Vhaeraunian, particularly Auzkovyn, drow of the High Forest spurred its expansion and fortification. Highmoon was attacked on Tarsakh 17, the Year of Rogue Dragons, 1373 DR, by the black dragon Zarlandris, who destroyed the Tower of the Rising Moon before being killed. Notable Locations * The High Market: The open market of Highmoon would attract many merchants from Sembia and Cormyr, looking to buy local harvest. * Lords' Barracks: This military structure was home to the Watchmen of Highmoon. It also housed some of the elven archers that defended Deepingdale and had a small building that served as their collective armory, storing their armaments of hundreds of weapons and sets of armor. * The Leaves of Learning: The Leaves of Learning was a temple dedicated to Oghma that contained one of best libraries in Faerûn ;Shops: * Darian Stables: Run by the horse master Alamus Darian, who hailed from Impiltur. * Royal Provisioners of Highmoon: High-end provisions were sold here for traders and caravaneers passing through the dale. ;Trading Costers: * Andelmaus Logging: A timber supplier to the nation of Sembia. * Hanseld's Emporium: This company, run by the amiable Hanseld, imported rare and exotic items, finished goods and spices from Selgaunt and Marsember. * Silverhand House: This merchant coster exported rare woods, resin, amber, and furs to the cities of Arabel in Cormyr and Ordulin. ;Inns & Taverns: * Oak and Spear: A taproom known for their local homebrew. * The Rising Moon: This rowdy inn was regulated by its owner, the retired adventurer Gorstag. * The Silver Shield: A rather fancy inn, run by an elven family. Towers * Rhauntides's Tower: The tower was built by the Sage of Deepingdale, Rhauntides, in 1342 DR. * Tower of the Rising Moon: Home to the Lord of Highmoon, this horned tower served as a symbol of the dale. Appendix References Gallery Highmoon 2e.jpg|''Highmoon, circa 1358 DR.'' Highmoon-1367DR.png|''Highmoon, circa 1367 DR.'' Highmoon 3e.jpg|''Highmoon, circa 1372 DR.'' Category:Large towns Category:Settlements Category:Locations in Deepingdale Category:Locations in the Dalelands Category:Locations in North Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations Category:Imports metals Category:Imports textiles Category:Exports timber Category:Exports produce